Bijoux
By Piggyxl! |-|Information= __NOEDITSECTION__ Appears in When Lightning Strikes... Bijoux is my entry for the Random Color-Based OC Contest. She is based off of pink. Pink - Usually associated with kindness, playfulness, romance, love, innocence, and sweetness '''Imagine there's no heaven It's easy if you try No hell below us Above us, only sky Bijoux Artist Galax Background Creator Sby Coder Galax Main Attribute Kind and gentle Elemental Attribute Jewels Theme Animal text Theme Color Pink Theme Song Imagine by John Lennon (edited slightly) MBTI Personality ISFJ -The Nurturer Character Age 25 Gender Female Orientation Lesbian Occupation Daycare teacher Tribe IceWing Nicknames Bij (beej) Goal Teach dragonets to appreciate and respect their world Residence Snowblow Daycare, Ice Kingdom Relatives Glace (Mother) Froid (Father) Sting (Brother) Allies Her students, friends and family Enemies Anyone who tries to hurt her/who she cares about Likes Being happy, smiling faces, teaching, dragonets laughing, magic, peace, love Dislikes Rudeness, crying, anger, sadness, death, pain, having no hope, evil Powers and abilities Natural IceWing abilities Weapons Natural IceWing weapons Ships Bijouis (Bijoux X Rubis) Quote "Little dragonet, do you know what happiness is?" Appearance "How you look doesn't define you. What you choose to create, what you choose to say, '''that' is what defines you"'' Bijoux, from build, looks a typical IceWing. Her limbs, tail and wings are normal-sized, and she has no deformities or disabilities at all. Her posture is powerful but comforting, strong but kind. But she's not typical. The IceWing isn't simply blue or white. She's pink. Her mainscales are an ice-white, and they are layered over pearly pink underscales and pale rose underwings. Blueish spines run down her back, and her eyes are black (not shown on FR ref). Imagine all the dragons living for today Imagine there's no kingdoms It isn't hard to do Nothing to kill or die for And no religion too Imagine all the dragons living life in peace Personality "Never believe you are horrible. Never look down on yourself. Always look up. Let the sky guide you." Kind words, soft voice, powerful speeches. These are the words that make you think of Bijoux. She always has a compliment for every dragon she meets, and always appreciates when someone compliments her, though when she compliments someone, she doesn't expect one back. The dragoness believes strongly that if you believe in something enough, it will happen. No matter how much or how long it takes, it will happen. She preaches this belief, and she tells it to her students every day. It's her motto. The dragoness knows how to put words together to empower a crowd, to convince her students they will be okay, to tell herself that she's fine. You may say I'm a dreamer But I'm not the only one I hope some day you'll join us And the world will be as one Abilities "You can do so much more than what someone tells you. If someone restricts your power, unless the power is dangerous, fight the restrictions. But please, if I restrict you, it's for a good reason. Don't fight it then." Strengths Positivity Bijoux has the amazing ability to stay completely positive in every situation. No matter how terrible a mess she's in, she can always look on the bright side. She ignores all the terrible things and her mind goes right to the good things, the things that can keep her going. Frostbreath Although she doesn't use it much, Bijoux possesses the IceWing tribe ability of frostbreath, an alternative to fire that can badly hurt others. Because of it's potential as weapon, she hardly uses it, though. Empathy Bijoux has a knack of knowing exactly how her students feel, be they angry, sad, shy, curious, annoyed, or just about anything else, she knows exactly how to make them know she's on their side. Imagine no possessions I wonder if you can History "If someone tries to hurt you, make you feel low, destroy your comfort, you can't let them. No matter how hard it is, don't back down. Don't ever let anyone make you feel useless." Bijoux was born to two wonderful and kind parents. They taught her the power of love and kindness, and told her to always believe in herself. They always were there to cheer her up when she was sad. They were amazing. But every day, her amazing parents had to leave for work, and she had to leave for school. She always dreaded school for one reason. The walk there. Her brother walked her to school, and unlike her, he never listened to their parents' beliefs. He believed that war, not peace, was they key to everything. He hated his younger sister, and Bijoux was tortured with insults, whacks, pinches, mocking and worse on her walks to school from her brother. He never let her walk in peace, as it was "his job" to walk her to school, and every day, he'd try to break the wall of positivity she'd built up with her parents' talks. Luckily, Bijoux had many friends at school that made her happy and helped her ignore her brother's bullying. Her best friend was an IceWing with odd red markings named Rubis. They did everything together, and soon grew very close, as close as sisters. As years went by, they began to become more than friends. A connection grew between them that was stronger than friendship. It was love. No need for greed or hunger A brotherhood of man Imagine all the dragons sharing all the world Trivia "They say you learn something new everyday. It's true. You learn not only things in school, but you learn something new about yourself every single day." *Bijoux is French for Jewels *Bijoux used to love hide and seek *Bijoux has never had a favourite thing in her life, be it a student, color, food, or anything else, never had one. *Bijoux and Rubis went from friends, to sisters, to lovers in about 5 years *I made Bij LGBT+ because I believed that would help her to understand any LGBT+ students she has better, and help them out You may say I'm a dreamer But I'm not the only one Relationships "I've never had a favourite student. I've never had a favourite anything. Favourites shouldn't exist. We are all equal. I love all my students the same" Feel free to ask for an OC in here, IceWing OCs are preferred but not required!! Glace: '''Bijoux always adored her mother growing up, and still loves her now. Her mother was the one who taught her that kindness was the answer, that peace was the key. She hardly gets to see her mother, and that makes her quite sad. '''Froid: Bijoux loved and still loves her father, who, like her mother, taught her to always be happy and kind, but also taught her how to get by in the Ice Kingdom, something she has always been happy for Sting: Bijoux tries to care about everyone, but when it comes to her brother, that is hard. She spent most her childhood being tortured and mistreated by him, and she still can't seem to like him, no matter how hard she tries, because of how horribly he treated her. Rubis: Rubis is and will always be Bij's best friend and true love. Bijoux would do anything for Rube, and she loves just as much, almost more, than her parents, and if anything happened to her, the only thing that would keep her going would be her students. Her sweet, adorable, but sometimes devilish little students. Bliss: An adorably shy little dragonet when Bijoux first spoke to her, Bij really likes Bliss's love of learning and how much she's grown since her Bliss. She hopes Bliss grows up to be a kind, loving dragon that cares about the world around her, but doesn't put pressure on her to do so I hope some day you'll join us And the world will live as one |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ "Happiness isn't just opening an awesome present on Christmas Day. It's not just winning something you've always wanted. It's the feeling that everything in your world is right, if only for a short time" -Bijoux FR BIJOUX.png|FR Bijoux by moi! Bijoux aesthetic.png|Bijoux aesthetics by MK Dragonet! It's super pretty :D Bijoux-Wolf.png|Bijoux as a wolf by Wolfy Mesmer :D Ohogohg.png|By Galax!! A57EE491-8043-4105-B181-B32E2FE8B19D.png|Ref by Piggyxl :D Bijoux.jpeg|Aesthetic by me!! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:LGBT+